Love and kidnapping do not go together
by Tamaki V
Summary: Grimmjow and Reigami are together and not together, depending on what is happening. Tamaki is with Zero. But she isn't too sure of her feeling for him, or his for her. This story is about Reigami, Grimmjow, Zeroa and Tamaki and their adventures together.
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki: I do not own any of these characters except Tamaki. I do not own any of the vampire knight or bleach characters in this story and I do not own Reigami. Reigami is my friends O.C. and I got her permission to use it in this story.

~January~

It's a cold day here in this small town. No one really cares about the cold, or Tamaki.

Tamaki is 15 years old and is in grade 10. No one really likes her so she doesn't have many friends. She has beautiful green eyes and red hair like the flame of a burning candle.

Tamaki got up as usual and went to school. She passed by everyone without a thought. They don't look at her, she doesn't look at them. When she got into her english class there were a group of people there she had never seen before. One of them looked up at her as if she made some loud noise coming into the class room but when she walked in she didn't make a sound. Shequickly looked away from them, to the floor as if something magical was happening on it. She walked to her seat in the back of the class room.

One of the guys from that new group walked up to Tamaki..

Guy: Are you Tamaki?

Tamaki: Yes, I am. Why?

Guy: I am Zero. I have come here to get you.

Tamaki: Why?

Zero: I was just told to come here to get you, not the reason why.

Tamaki: And if I don't go with you...

Guy #2: Then we'll have to kidnap you, now won't we?

Tamaki: who are you?

A girl with brown hair and red streaks walked up behind Tamaki.

Girl: I'm Reigami. That would be Grimmjow. Sorry for his rudeness, that's just the way he is...

Tamaki: and why are you with these two?

Reigami: I was in ur position about two yeard ago, but it was Grimmjow over here that had come to 'get' me. He was much worse then Zero, so I suggest you come with us before Grimmjow gets to kidnap you and not get charged for it...

Tamaki: fine...

Grimmjow: I'm not rude...

Reigami: Yes... You are....

Zero:Whatever you two... lets get going and hurry up.

Tamaki:(wow... Grimmjow has such brightly coloured hair)

Grimmjow: hurry up, whatsyourface.

Tamaki: My name is Tamaki.

Grimmjow: whatever...

~Author~

Tamaki:sorry it's so short but I was running out of ideas that i should probably use for the second chapter so read and review and please give me some ideas for the second chapter or what happens later on in the story

Reigami: Grimm-kitty! *glomps grimmjow*

Grimmjow: get her off me, Tamaki...

Tamaki: I'm sorry I'm too lazy to do that rightr now... maybe later...


	2. Chapter 2

tamaki:go ahead grimmjow.  
grimmjow: why do i have to say it!  
Tamaki: Cause I said so!  
Grimmjow:... but.  
Tamaki: but nothing!  
Grimmjow: fine... Tamaki does not own any of the bleach or vampire knight characters except for Tamaki and Reigami belongs to Jordan W.

Tamaki: so we're going to zero's school?

Zero: yeah.

Tamaki: so u cant just let me not go?

Grimmjow: nope, you have to come but ur choice is either going of ur own free will or being fored to go.

Tamaki: oh.

Reigami: yeah and u dont want to be forced intgoing, trust me

Grimmjow: she faught and i had to so-call 'kidnap' her.

Reigami: in the human world it is kidnapping!

Grimmjow: in our world it isn't!

Zero: Guys! Stop Fighting!

Tamaki: *whispers to zero* do they fight often?

Zero: *laughes* all the time!

Grimmjow: We do not fight ALL the time...

Zero: uh.. yeah you do...

Tamaki: um... i have a feeling you should shut your mouth before you get into a fight...

Zero: yeah....

Grimmjow: do you remember where the master said the portal would be?

Tamaki:... portal...?

Zero: yeah, it's what we use to get around...

Tamaki: you can't use a car like normal people?

Zero: using a portal Is normal...

They all walked to an abandoned street where a electric blue circle was hovering. The portal.  
They each one by one walked in the portal to walk out into the courtyard of Zero's school.

Tamaki: that wasn't so bad...

Zero: only the red ones are terrible.

Grimmjow: let's get this over with, shall we?

Zero: yeah sure, this way Tamaki.

Grimmjow: when your going to come looking for us, we'll be in the lounge.

Zero: okay

Zero and Tamaki walked into the huge school and into the headmasters office. The headmaster looked up, as if expecting them, which he probably was.

Headmaster: Hello, Zero. You must be Tamaki?

Tamaki: Yeah...

Headmaster: well how was the trip here?

Zero: Grimmjow and Rei were fighting again as usual.

Headmaster: when do they not fight?

Tamaki: I thought her name was Reigami.

Zero: It is, but Reigami gets to be a bit of a mouthful after a while so we just call her Rei.

Tamaki: Oh, I see.

Zero: So, Headmaster are we going to expalin to Tamaki why she's here?

Headmaster: Oh, yes.

Tamaki: ... well...?

Headmaster: You were brought here for a special mission. You will work and train with Zero, Grimmjow and Rei and they will teach you all that you must know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Tamaki: okay so sorta short sorta long. SORRY JORDAN W. FOR NOT POSTING FOR A LONG TIME BUT I HAD NO REVIEWS AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!  
Zero:... so sad.  
Tamaki Be quiet Zero, your no better!  
Grimmjow:... why am i even in this story?  
Tamaki: Cause Jordan 3's you!  
Grimmjow: -runs awayscreaming-  
Jordan: Why does he always run from me? -tear drop-  
Tamaki: I will write more in this story once i get reviews and an idea of what to do for the next chapter! 


End file.
